kentosfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle at Mynori Point
The Battle at Mynori Point was the concluding battle in a series of conflicts undertaken by a force simply referred to as, "The Darkness." It took place midway through the Fourth Age and shaped the world for the entirety of the era. The Battle at Mynori Point is often remembered due to the fact that many of the greatest heroes of the Age took part, and inevitably were killed, during the conflict. It is also a common fact that if this sacrifice hadn't been made, it was likely that Capital City would have been seized, which would in turn lead to the fall of the Human Nations. The Darkness is the term often used for the enemy forces that took part in the Battle at Mynori Point, due to the general lack of knowledge of who exactly their foe was. However, it was eventually deducted that the campaign for world domination was being undertaken by a group of four Necromungus, beings of unmatchable magical capabilities, whom figured that due to the Golden One no longer interfering with Raeltir, there was simply no force capable of stopping them. The Necromungus, lead by the infamous Zemouriel, were known to recruit several necromancers and necrolords to their cause as well, along with forcing those people whose towns they had conquered to join in their conquest. At some stage halfway through the Fourth Age, this group of necromancers discretely made their way over the Midpoint Mountains and into the East. Once there, they used their powers to summon up an army far greater than any other seen at the time, and began to annihilate any and all settlements that came to be in their way. Due to their ability to simply summon up their army, the group easily managed to slip past the eyes of the human authorities many times, until it was evident that soon there would be an attack on Capital City itself. Sir Markus VonH, after taking secret council with Celedron of the Elves, called upon any and all warriors, and even asked for the assistance of bandits, outlaws and murderers, in order to compose an army capable of matching The Darkness. Ammongst these were some of the most accomplished and famous heroes of the Age, some even being veterans from the God Wars- Calagimir of the Silver Blade, Harielmere Mynori, Keneroth Allerentos, Jack Rincewind, Celedron, the Blade of Fia, the list goes on. Sir Markus VonH at the time gathered his own army of the citizens of the human nations, and of the Moderators, and gathered them within Capital City if this group eventually failed in their mission. Many rallied to the call, due to the sheer patriotism and honour that these legendary heroes inspired in others. However, the story only goes downhill from there. As both armies collided, it was soon evident it was a lost hope. Whilst many on the side of good were slaughtered, those that they killed were simply resummoned. Jack Rincewind was one of the most notable to have fallen here. It became obvious that only by killing the necromancers who had summoned The Darkness would they achieve victory. So whatever was left of the forces were gathered and underwent a final charge down the centre of the enemy army, reaching even the Necromungus themselves. However, as Calagimir swung his blade at the head of the Necromungus, they were doomed. For though he didn't know it, this was Zemouriel, the same Necromungus who had promised Calagimir immortal life as long as Calagimir did not attempt to strike him down. And so Calagimir on the very spot turned into a corpse, and Zemouriel reanimated him as his puppet, and at the same time the bodies of the other fallen came back, and the battle took a turn for the worse. Calagimir turned and felled the Blade of Fia mercilessly in an instant, and the others gathered there quickly followed.. As hope seemed lost, Harielmere Mynori, using the Life Seed in his posession, sacrificed his life to turn himself into a fortress. At the same time, Keneroth went out to face Calagimir single-handedly and was defeated, though this was all part of the plan- as he was stabbed by the Silver Blade, his body exploded, and those inside the fort were shielded whilst those outside were not. The Necromungus, injured by this, begun a small retreat. Those that survived the initial attack were severly disheartened by this, as of all of the original legends that had been there, only Celedron remained. They knew that none of them had the power to defeat one of the Necromungus, never mind all four. However, a plan was eventually devised. They would need to somehow disarm Calagimir, as the Wrath sealed within his blade was known to be extremely powerful, and may possibly overpower the Necromungus. Despite the risks- that this Wrath could turn on them and attack Capital City, they decided they had no other choice, as the human nations would fall regardless if they didn't try. Thankfully, despite the losses sustained in the attempt, the Silver Blade was broken open and the Wrath of Bloodlust was released- which immediately wiped out Zemouriel and two others, though the last remaining Necromungus escaped... And thus peace was restored to the galaxy.